tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy transformations and forms
This page contains information about the fairy transformations and forms, do not confuse with a section heading of a character page like this. Basic In the first season, everyone is endowed their regular Basic form. This basic form usually consists of a sparkly cropped top and miniskirt or, in Emerald's case, short-shorts. However, some Basic forms consist of a sparkly dress or jumpsuit, which are clear examples of Daphne and Liana's Basic forms. Also, they usually, but not always, bear some sort of accessory on their arms such as wristbands, arm warmers or gloves. They also sometimes wear a matching hair ornament such as a tiara and their hair is occasionally tied while in this form. They also don boots or, most often, heeled shoes and sprout a pair of small, membranous, fluttering wings. It should be noted that Basic fairies cannot cover long distances and they are incapable of agile flight (see picture of the characters). It is not the strongest and most powerful form, as it only allows a fairy to use basic spells and attacks; but in a special case like fire and air fairies, they can unleash their strongest spells which happens to be intense; as seen in the final battle between Diamond and Júi in the first season. Also, Jewel and Nina are actually still on this form, even though their transformation bears the visual of Elemental Gems. Gallery Diamond-Basic.jpg|Diamond Basic Daphne Basic.jpg|Daphne Basic Emerald Basic.jpg|Emerald Basic Liana Basic.jpg|Liana Basic Sugar Basic.jpg|Sugar Basic Cinnamon Basic.jpg|Cinnamon Basic Harmony In the second season, they obtain their Harmony, which is their full-fledged fairy form. In their Harmony form, the girls have much larger fairy wings that are much more sparkly and elegant, which enables them to fly higher and longer distances and cleave through strong storms, as well out-fly predators and opponents. They also have a fairy dust vial, situated around their neck, usually suspended by a choker that contains and keeps sealed their fairy dust of tremendously powerful healing and spell-breaking properties. Diamond also uses her fairy dust vial to keep the tremendously powerful, magical essence of Pyros stored inside of it, as shown in, The Omega Mission when the Gems and the Specialist's are boarding the ship for flight back to Fairiex. A Harmony fairy typically consists of above-the-elbow translucent gloves and barefoot sandals. They wear a very short dress or a small top with a miniskirt or, for Liana, mini shorts. Their hair grows longer and is elaborately arranged in loose tresses and high bunches; Liana has a razored bob and Sugar wears extremely long pigtails. A fairy earns her Harmony by saving someone from her home world, with a great self-sacrifice on her (excluding Daphne who used up all her power to restore nature). It should be noted that one does not actually have to be on one's home world when doing this. Harmony is said to be 'the maximum or final fairy form that leads a fairy to her infinite energy' in the second season, making a complete, full-fledged fairy out of her, and also allowing her to achieve higher powers such as Linix, which gives her additional abilities, and Elemental Gems, which is even more powerful than Harmony. Headmistress Ara is said to have already reached her Harmony level. Gallery Liana Harmony.jpg|Liana's Harmony Daphne Harmony.jpg|Daphne's Harmony CinnamonHarmony.jpg|Cinnamon's Harmony Emerald Harmony.jpg|Emerald's Harmony Sugar Harmony.jpg|Sugar's Harmony Diamond-Harmony.jpg|Diamond's Harmony Sirenix Sirenix is a transformation after Harmony and before Linix and it is in the third season. The girls' hair is much longer and tied, except for Liana's hair which is shorter. The Sirenix outfits' consist of a dress with strap that goes on only one shoulder, a belt, a mini-skirt and a kind of cape attached to the skirts which look similar to mermaids' tails. The girls wear a tiara or a small piece of seashells and jewelries on their hair or bare head, and heels made of two ribbons attached around the feet and legs, with two long floating ribbon strips attached to the heels at knee level. Sirenix gives the Gems large multi-layered and transparent colorful wings and some effects. Category:Transformations Category:Diamond Category:Sugar Category:Emerald Category:Daphne Category:Liana Category:Cinnamon Category:Nina Category:Jewel Category:Fairy forms